Regret (BaekYeol or ChanBaek)
by baek to taemin
Summary: Chan Yeol menangisi kelalaiannya yang menyebabkan ia kehilangan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai, yaitu Baek Hyun. BaekYeol or ChanBaek fic with angst failed.


Tittle : Regret

Author : Baek To Taemin

Cast : Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chan Yeol And Kris

Pairing : BaekYeol or ChanBaek

GENRE : Yaoi and Angst -maybe-

Rate : K

This is my first fic that I upload here, casts are owned by themself and god. the theme of this story was from bbm broadcast. I just remake, ok. _**REMAKE**_ not _**REPOST**_ or just change the cast.

Give some respons and I'll be better ^^

Your reviews are motivation for me. Thanks for reading, Silent Reader J

THIS IS JUST A FICTION AND IT'S A BOY LOVE STORY.

_**When I lost someone who I love the most**_

_**And that was because of my stupid mistake**_

_**I cant stay without him**_

_**I just realized that I love him so much**_

_**But I know GOD loves him more than me**_

_**Regret comes late that's true**_

Byun Baek Hyun, lelaki berparas cantik ini terlihat sangat gelisah. Pasalnya, ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Seseorang itu adalah kekasihnya. Ya, kekasihnya berjanji akan menjemputnya setelah mata kuliah terakhir selesai. Memang, mata kuliah terakhir pada hari ini berakhir pada malam hari tapi Chan Yeol tahu akan hal itu. Namun, sampai sekarang Chan Yeol –nama sang kekasih- yang ditunggu tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya.

'Park Chan Yeol, kau dimana? Aku takut' Kira-kira seperti itulah isi hati Baek Hyun sekarang. Seorang diri, malam hari dan ya tuhan tempat ini sudah sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang.

Hening. Itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Hampir 30 menit Byun Baek Hyun masih dengan setia menunggu sang kekasih datang menjemputnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Byun Baek Hyun pun menoleh. Melihat keadaan sekitar. Sepi. Namun anehnya, ia merasa ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya.

Dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan benda putih persegi panjang dari ranselnya, lalu mengetik beberapa kata dan mengirimnya pada Chan Yeol.

**To : Chan Yeol Ppabo :***

**Yeollie, kau dimana? Aku sudah lama menunggumu di halte depan kampus. **

_Send _

Tak kunjung mendapat balasan, Baek Hyun mencoba untuk menelpon Chan Yeol. Namun, nihil. Panggilan tersebut tidak diindahkan oleh Chan Yeol. Lalu Baek Hyun mencoba untuk mengirim beberapa buah pesan –lagi- pada sang kekasih.

**To : Chan Yeol Ppabo :***

**Yeolliiiiiieeee, kau dimana? Mengapa lama sekali, eoh? Cepat datang! **

_Send_

**To : Chan Yeol Ppabo :***

**Chan Yeol! Kenapa pesanku tidak dibalas? Telponku juga tidak diangkat -_- Kau dimana? Aku menunggu mu di halte depan kampus.**

_Send_

Sesaat, ia melihat ada seseorang memasuki telepon umum di seberang halte yang sekarang ia tempati. Mencurigakan. Orang tersebut tidak nampak sedang menelpon, namun mengapa ia berada didalam telepon umum?

Rasa takut pun muncul. Byun Baek Hyun terus berdoa dalam hati agar Chan Yeol segera datang dan berharap semoga tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Mencoba menghilangkan rasa takut, Baek Hyun mengirimi Chan Yeol beberapa pesan yang berisikan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

_Falling Love nae soneul kkog jab-ajwo  
I'm Wanna Be nae gyeot-eman-iss-eo jwo_

Tak berapa lama, benda butih persegi panjang itu pun berdering. Dengan cekatan, sang empunya menekan tombol hijau pada layar.

[''Yoboseyeo Park Chan Yeol, kau dimana? Aku menunggumu, hey, kenapa lama sekali? Kenapa pesanku tidak kau balas? Kenapp….'' Seketika ucapan Baek Hyun terputus.

''Hyaaa Byun Baek Hyun! Aku Kris hyung bukan Chan Yeol! Kau dimana sekarang? Kau tau, ini sudah sangat larut! Cepat pulang!''

''Mianhae Kris hyung, aku kira telepon dari Chan Yeol. Iya, aku tau. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang, tenang saja.''

''Dimana kau sekarang? Biar aku yang menjemputmu!'' Terdengar nada khawatir dari sambungan telepon tersebut.

''Tidak usah hyung, Chan Yeol akan datang menjemputku. Ia sudah berjanji tadi, aku tidak ingin saat ia menjemputku nanti, aku tidak berada disini. Nanti ia khawatir . Jadi kau tidak usah menjemput ku dan sekarang aku sedang berada di halte depan kampus. Kau tidak usah khawatir hyung''

''Baiklah, tapi jika dalam waktu 1 jam kau tidak berada dirumah. Jangan kaget jika aku tiba-tiba sudah berada disana. Take care, Baekkie.''

''Sippppp hyungku yang tampan. Annyeong'' Sambungan telpon pun terputus.]

**-BREAKFAST COUPLE-**

Bughhhhhhh!

Terdengar suara pukulan keras dari arah koridor rumah sakit.

Kris terus memukuli wajah Chan Yeol. Ia sangat marah. Ia kehilangan kendalinya.

''BODOH! STUPID BASTARD ! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, EOH ? YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKIN BASTARD ! BYUN BAEK HYUN WAS WAITED YOU PARK CHAN YEOL! DID YOU KNOW THAT? FUCK YOU PARK HAN YEOL! *bughhh* YOU ARGHHHH '' Maki Kris, kakak dari Byun Baek Hyun . Kris hilang kendali. Ia gagal, gagal menjadi seorang kakak yang baik. Kehilangan. Yah, ia kehilangan adik tercintanya, Byun Baek Hyun, untuk selama lamanya. Dan ia pikir, ini adalah salah PARK CHAN YEOL. Pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Namun, ia lebih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

''Mian,mian,mian'' Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut seorang Park Chan Yeol.

Menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ya, ini memang salahnya. Sekertarisnya memberi kabar bahwa ia harus menghadiri rapat direksi. Perusahaan macam apa yang mengadakan rapat direksi pada malam hari. Dan Chan Yeol tidak bisa meng-cancel-nya karena ia pun harus bersikap professional. Sangat mendadak memang dan dengan SANGAT BODOHnya ia lupa untuk memberitahu Baek Hyun jika ia tidak bisa menjemputnya.

''Baek Hyun. Ia… aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang namun ia menolak. Ia bilang kalau kau akan menjemputnya. Ia bersikeras untuk tetap menunggu mu. Bodoh! Ia memang bodoh. Padahal aku bilang biar aku yang menjemputnya tapi ia tetap menolak. Ia tidak mau saat kau datang menjemputnya, ia tidak berada ditempat. Namun aku lebih bodoh . Aku… bahkan aku membiarkan ia menunggu bajingan seperti dirimu, Park Chan Yeol. Dan tiba-tiba seseorang menelpon ku. Ia bilang, kalau Baek Hyun sedang berada dirumah sakit. Menurut saksi, Baek Hyun dirampok. Baek Hyun mencoba untuk melawan rampok tersebut namun perampok itu lebih dulu menusuk perut Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun meninggal. Meninggal diperjalanan saat menuju rumah sakit. Ia kehilangan banyak darah. Bahkan sebelum meninggal pun ia sempat bilang kalau aku ini tampan. Cih… anak nakal itu '' Jelas Kris panjang lebar. Raut wajah sedih terukir sangat jelas diwajahnya. Kecewa pada Chan Yeol terutama pada dirinya. Ia meninggalkan Chan Yeol yang menangis seorang diri didepan ruang ICU.

_**How do I live without the ones I love ?**_

_**Time still turns the pages of the book its burned**_

_**Place and time always on my mind**_

_**I have so much to say but you're so far away**_

**-BREAKFAST COUPLE-**

Chan Yeol hanya dapat menyesali kebodohannya.

Terisak , kini ia hanya bisa menangis sembari merutuki diri setelah ia mengecek handphonenya yang sedari tadi ia silent.

20 Misscalls

10 Messages

Dan semuanya dari Byun Baek Hyun.

_1st Message_

**From : My Byun Cute Hyun**

**Yeollie, kau dimana? Aku sudah lama menunggumu di halte depan kampus.**

_2__nd__ Message_

**From : My Byun Cute Hyun**

**Yeolliiiiiieeee, kau dimana? Mengapa lama sekali eoh? Cepat datang! **

_3__rd__ Message_

**From : My Byun Cute Hyun**

**Chan Yeol! Kenapa pesanku tidak dibalas? Telponku juga tidak diangkat -_- Kau dimana? Aku menunggu mu dihalte depan kampus.**

_4__th__ Message_

**From : My Byun Cute Hyun**

**Yeollie ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan ku.**

_5__th__ Message_

**From : My Byun Cute Hyun **

**Yeollie orang itu menyeramkan Apa kau masih lama?**

_6__th__ Message_

**From : My Byun Cute Hyun**

**Yeollie cepat datang, aku takut **

_7__th__ Message_

**From : My Byun Cute Hyun**

**Park Chan Yeoooool kau ada dimana? Aku takut!**

_8__th__ Message_

**From : My Byun Cute Hyun**

**Chan Yeol-ah orang itu terus memperhatikan ku, apa yang harus aku lakukan? **

_9__th__ Message_

**From : My Byun Cute Hyun**

**Chan Yeol aku sangat takut.**

_10__th__ Message_

**From : My Byun Cute Hyun**

**Annyeong nae sarang, Park Chan Yeol.**

**_You're the only one I turn to_**

**_When I feel like no one's there_**

**_And when I'm lonely in my darkest hour_**

**_You give me the power_**

**_To sit and pretend_**

**_But now you leave me alone_**

**_Now I'm here all alone_**

**_Crying in tears of regret_**

**_The pain in me is very real_**

**_And that is how I feel inside_**

**-End-**

Thanks for reading and may to gimme some suggestions or maybe critics? i'll accept it xoxo


End file.
